Spirit Stone system
Improving Spirit Stones There are a few ways to improve Spirit Stones. Easiest way it to upgrade them to +12 with Cosmic Lava, Cosmic Lava+ or Infected Liquid in case of Infected stones. Spirit Stones +12 can be dropped in some Farm maps. In order to make Exotic Spirit Stone, you need to complete Great/Mystic/Elite Portal and drag stone +12 onto Portal Donkey. Improvement can fail and destroy stone in process. For 100% improvement chance you will need to finish portal level 45+ or calculate chance using this formula: Base + (Portal Tier * 2) Insertion of Spirit Stones isn't 100%, there are 2 ways to improve chance of successful insertion. Spirit Stone Lore - improves chance to successfully insert stone by 25%, but chance isn't 100% Prophecy - Spirit Stone Alchemy = 100% chance Weapon Stones You can have up to 5 stones in a weapon. You can add more slots via Spirit Stone Alchemist NPC at map1. Keep in mind, that it can fail. Armor Stones You can have up to 5 stones in an armor. You can add more slots via Spirit Stone Alchemist NPC at map1. Keep in mind, that it can fail. Stone of Empower Can be inserted into weapon or armor. Increases values of inserted stones. Can be improved to Exotic and infected. Drops only in Fragment Portals. Infected Spirit Stones Exotic stones can be infected, which gives them 2nd randomly generated attribute. To infect a stone you will need to finish Fragment (Tier) Portal with Infected mod and drag Exotic stone onto Goblin NPC. Infected stones are +0 and no longer Exotic, but can be improved. Infection can fail, but doesn't destroy the stone.Stones can be upgraded to +12 with Infected Liquid, which increases value of 1st attribute. To increase value of 2nd attribute, you must level the stone by killing monsters in Portals or Rituals while the stone is attached to an armor or a weapon. Infected stones can be improved to up to Exotic with Lava Reagent, increasing values of both attributes. Maximum level is 25. It is possible to increase to 30 with Prism of Spirit Stone Alchemy. Attributes of Infected Spirit Stones are calculated in 3 steps: # First server calculates random value between 0 - 100. # If Attributes Chances are higher than this value, then it adds them to a Pool. # Then use random Attribute from that Pool. Belt Stones Blessed Ring Stones Jewellery Stones Every piece of Jewellery (earrings, necklace, bracelet) can hold up to 5 jewels. 3 slots can be added using Diamond, 4th slot with Blue Diamond and 5th slot with Green Diamond. Simply drag diamonds onto Jewellery where you want to add jewels. You can also make stones permanent with Hope Diamond. Visit NPC Spirit Stone Alchemist in map1 and drag Jewellery where you want to make jewels permanent onto him. Keep in mind, that all those operations can fail. Jewels increase main attributes (not bonuses) of Jewellery. Jewels will continue to improve as Jewellery improve.